


Heavy is the Head

by Loki_Demon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, ReguLily, non magical au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Demon/pseuds/Loki_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily scores the lead in Beauty and the Beast--a surprise to no one. Her co-star, on the other hand, was not part of the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lily scanned the cast list eagerly the second it was posted, running her finger down the endless list of chorus members. When she spotted her name at the very bottom assigning her the role of Belle she merely smiled to herself and turns away from the list. There was no need to be dramatic about it. She was obviously going to be Belle. It was her senior year and she was a favorite in the drama club, of course she would be lead.

As she walked away when she heard someone yell, “Fuck yeah! Gaston!”

James was standing by the cast list with, of course, Sirius Black. His arms were raised in victory and he was hooting and high fiving his friend, and anyone else in the vicinity who was willing. Lily winced and thought that James was so fitting for the role of Gaston. At least he wasn’t the Beast. She hadn’t even looked at who was cast as the Beast, she had been so pleased with her own part. Mr. Conupulus refused to give her the names of the people who had gone out for the part, even when she came into his office and demanded to know what she was up against. He promised to let her know the second he posted the cast list up to ameliorate her. And she had forgotten to look.

Lily shrugged and continued walking down the hall. She didn’t want to go back and have to face James and Sirius, and it couldn’t be that bad. It wasn’t James, after all.

________________________________________________________________

The part had been given to some sophomore, it turned out, who was somehow related to Sirius. At least she assumed. They had the same face and last name. He introduced himself politely enough during the first cast meeting, but she didn’t like the way he looked at her. “Look,” she said. “We’re all just here to put on a good show. If you can manage that, I have no problems with you.”

Regulus laughed. Lily made a face. “I did not anticipate problems. I’ve only just met you.”

“Yes, well,” Lily said tersely as James and Sirius made their way into the room. “I’ve learned not to give the benefit of the doubt to actors.”

Regulus followed her gaze and chuckled softly. “You mean my brother?”

“Oh he’s your brother, is he?”

“Indeed.”

“Well he’s a right idiot, and you can tell him I said so.” Lily paused. “No. I meant his boyfriend.”

“He hasn’t got a boyfriend.”

Lily smirked. The topic of Sirius’ sexuality seemed to touch a nerve with Regulus and she remembered vaguely that Sirius’ parents were the ultra-conservative types who were all about maintaining a good image. Sons with boyfriends were apparently not a good image. “Have you ever seen him without James?”

“Obviously. I do live with him.”

Lily shook her head. “You live with James? James lives at your house? I knew it!”

Regulus gave her a condescending look. “Well. I can see why you thought we would have problems.”

Lily just rolled her eyes. “Just here to put on a good show, ok?”

“Naturally.”

________________________________________________________________

There was no denying that the boy had talent. He was surprisingly perfect in the role of the turbulent Beast, for someone who was ordinarily very composed. He was quick to jump into terrifying rages, only to pause and smile charmingly when Mr. Conupulus cut the scene. But he didn’t even need to act in the opening scenes. He was born to play a spoiled and smug prince. It was his birthright.

And his voice. His voice gave Lily shivers. His voice did things to her.

He couldn’t deny her talent either. Despite his snide comments that she ought to wear a wig because Belle didn’t have red hair and that she “would need a fair bit of stage makeup to pass as the town beauty”, he had to admit that she made a darling Belle. She seemed to shine as she played the part of a bright young girl desperate to get out of her small town. The role fit her like a glove.

And her voice. Her voice was like honeysuckles and lavender. Her voice made his heart flutter a bit the first time he heard her sing.

One day, during her free period, Lily was humming one of the show’s numbers to herself and fashioning a rose out of duct tape. “What is that?”

Lily jumped and looked up at Regulus. “It’s a duct tape rose. Obviously.”

“Well it looks like shit, to be perfectly honest.”

“Jesus, ok, I didn’t realize my crafts offended you.”

“That’s quite alright,” Regulus said, sitting down on the floor next to her. “I will forgive you this time. You didn’t know any better.”

Lily stared at him as though she couldn’t believe he was real. “Don’t you have class?”

Regulus shrugged. “My schedule is flexible.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that I take class times as suggestions.”

“So you’re cutting class right now.”

“I wouldn’t phrase it like that. I’m exploring other opportunities for learning.”

“Christ,” Lily muttered. “I ought to tell the dean. You ought to be expelled.”

“Oh, go on then. It won’t make a difference to me. My mother would have a fit if they tried to expel me. I’d be back in a matter of hours.”

“Must be nice to have parents who will bully everyone into giving you your way.”

“It is,” Regulus said, smiling at her with that weirdly unsettling smile. “It is nice. Thank you for asking.”

“I wasn’t—“

But she was cut off by none other than James Potter. “Lily flower! What are you doing with this riff raff?”

Lily set her jaw. “I did not invite him. I didn’t invite you two either.”

Because Sirius was also there, grinning. Of course Sirius was there. He followed James like a puppy. James had got his whole band of brothers to join the play this year: Sirius was Lumiere, which he played with a flamboyance she felt his parents would surely disapprove of. Remus played beside him as Cogsworth and Peter beside James as Lefou.

James ignored her and sat down beside her. Of course he did. “Lily, we merely came to keep you company.”

Lily raised her eyebrows and looked at Sirius. He shrugged. “Full disclosure, I’m only here because Prongs dragged me along.”

“Right, well, I appreciate the gesture, but I’m fine without your delightful company. All of you.”

Again James ignored her. He grabbed the rose in her hand. “What’s this?”

“It’s a rose, you utter moron.” That was Regulus.

James narrowed his eyes. “I wasn’t asking you, was I, baby Black?”

Regulus looked at James like he would dearly like to kill him. Instead he drew himself up and said, “I have class I should attend. Pleasure as always, though, Potter.”

Sirius, who had been examining his nails in abject boredom looked up at his brother. “Since when do you go to class?”

Regulus stood up. “Since when do you have a boyfriend?”

“Since when is that any of your business?”

Regulus opened his mouth to reply, but before he could say anything Lily let out a loud groan, picked up her things, and walked away.

“You forgot your rose!” James called after her. He looked over at Regulus and grinned. “Here you go, baby Black. Your precious rose.”

Regulus looked at it in disgust. “I don’t want that.”

James shrugged. “Your loss. Enjoy class.”

________________________________________________________________

“Well, where is she?” Regulus snarled at Remus.

“Who? Oh! The girl. Yes, the, ah, girl. Well, actually, she’s in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are, ah… she’s not coming.”

“WHAT!!!!!!!” Regulus shouted, looking at Remus with wild eyes before storming across the stage, Remus running behind him with a worried expression. He slammed his fist on the door. It was not a knock at all. It was an act of frustration.

“Your grace!” Remus said desperately. “Your eminence! Let’s not be hasty!”

“I thought I told you to come down to dinner!” Regulus shouted at Lily in a voice that would almost make her tremble. Almost.

“I’m not hungry,” she replied stiffly.

“You’ll come out or I’ll…I’ll break down the door!”

Sirius’ eyes glimmered. He was half laughing as he said, “Master, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl’s affections.”

“Please! Attempt to be a gentleman,” Remus begged.

“But she is being so…difficult!”

“Gently, gently,” the rosy cheeked junior cast as Mrs. Potts said in a soothing voice.

Regulus seemed to compose himself somewhat. “Will you come down to dinner?”

“No!” Lily said firmly.

He looked over at Remus and his brother in exasperation. “Suave. Genteel,” Remus advised.

Regulus smirked and gave a dark chuckle before bowing at the door with as much sincerity as Stephen Colbert in character.” It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner,” he says, the sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

“Ahem, ahem,” Remus coughed politely. “We say ‘please.'”

Regulus smirked at him again. “…please.”

“No, thank you,” was her reply.

“You can’t stay in there forever!” Regulus went back to yelling.

“Yes I can!”

“Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!!!!” he pushed past Remus, Sirius and the freshman. “If she doesn’t eat with me, then she doesn’t eat at all!”

They have to stop then because Sirius can’t control his giggling. He’s ruined several scenes by laughing at his brother’s rage already. Mr. Conupulus worried that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself when it came time for opening night. He was considering adding Lumiere laughing at the Beast to the script.

________________________________________________________________

A week away from opening night, Regulus approached Lily in the parking lot. “I need a ride.”

“Spectacular.”

Regulus looked irritated, but tries to hide it before trying again. “Will you give me a ride?”

“What’s the magic word?”

Regulus grit his teeth. “…please.”

Lily shrugged. “My car’s a bit of a mess. If you can deal with that.”

Regulus nodded curtly at her. “Thank you.”

“So why can’t your brother drive you?”

“He’s going over to his boyfriend’s house.” He spits the word out like it’s existence had deeply offended him.

Lily pulls her seatbelt on and starts to back out. “So,” she says conversationally. “Have you got a boyfriend?”

Regulus looked genuinely shocked. And genuinely pissed. “I most certainly have not.”

“More’s the pity. I’m sure you’ll meet the right guy someday.”

“I’m not sure what I’ve done to offend you—“

Lily laughed. “Are you serious?”

“I am not. I am Regulus, I’m nothing like Sirius at all. I’m not sure what I’ve done to offend you but you would do well to back off.”

There was a twinkle in Lily’s eyes as she smirked and said, “Or what? Your mommy going to come and give me a stern talking to?”

Regulus narrowed his eyes at her and says nothing. He doesn’t speak for the rest of the trip, except to criticize her driving (“Good Lord, were you taught to drive in India?” “That’s racist.” “No it’s not”). When she pulled into his driveway he unbuckled his seatbelt and hesitated. “Look. Look, would you mind maybe—you’ll come in and meet my family. It’s polite.”

Lily raised her eyebrows. “Since when?”

“Since forever. Come on.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Oh you have so many better things to do tonight?”

“You don’t know if I have! And I don’t want to meet your awful family.”

Regulus glared at her in silence for a bit before softening his gaze. “Please?”

Lily was startled by the hint of childlike vulnerability in his face, usually rigid and cold. “Why’s it so important to you?”

“Because—because mom will be horrible when I tell her that Sirius went off to spend the night with James and she’ll scream for hours and you haven’t got a clue what she’s like and then she’ll start asking me why I haven’t got a girlfriend because someone needs to carry on the family line and it would really be nice if I could introduce you and get her off my case about it,” Regulus said rapidly.

Lily blinked. And shook her head. “No,” she said, putting the car in reverse. “No, that’s bullshit. You want to go to a party?”


	2. Son of a Bitch! Get Me a Drink!

Regulus had tried to protest. Lily could testify to the fact that he decidedly did not consent to going along with her to the party, and he told her so. He had made it quite clear that she was to deliver him home or he would call his mother and the police. “Dare you,” Lily had replied, and so it was that he was sitting in the car, pouting.

“Oh for Christ’s sake! Just get out of the car. You’re here aren’t you? You might as well enjoy the party.”

“I’ve been kidnapped. I’m waiting for my captor to leave so that I can make my escape.”

Lily rolled her eyes. “Please,” she said. “Getting taken to this party with me is the best thing that’s ever happened to you.”

“I feel that that is gross exaggeration. I am fairly certain that the best thing that’s ever happened to me was being born.”

“No. You were born a loser, ok? You come in with me and people will know you. That’s really living.”

“I do beg your pardon, but people know me now. I have friends, you know?”

“Seriously doubt they’re the right kind of friends.”

“How’s that?” 

“They’re not my friends,” Lily said and grinned. “Look, I’ll gladly leave you in my car to walk your ass home or call your mom and cry to her until she comes to pick you up but—”

“She wouldn’t come. My mom. She won’t come get me, I’ll have to walk home.”

“What is wrong with your family?”

“Sirius.”

“That sounds about right. Doesn’t matter. You can either walk home to your mother and get scolded for being out late, or you can come home tomorrow morning and tell her that you were at a party a girl invited you to, right? I’m doing you a favor, out of the charity of my heart. Show some appreciation.”

Regulus sighed. “Alright, alright. But only because it’s a ten mile walk home and I haven’t got money on me for a cab, mind you.”

“Sure. Whatever.”

“Whose house is this anyway?”

“James’,” Lily said nonchalantly.

“What? James Potter?!”

“Yeah. Your brother’s here for his party, didn’t he say?”

“No! You said he was here because James was his boyfriend.”

“That too, obviously.”

“I’m not going in. It’s bad enough that I have to attend school with that clown. I’m not going into his house for a beer.”

“You’re being dramatic. You don’t have to talk to him. It’s a party. There are tons of people here.”

Regulus curled his lip and eyed the large lawn, littered with teenaged bodies and solo cups, and the house behind it emanating lights and a gentle thumping sound that indicated loud music inside. “Apparently.”

“Really, do you have to make such a big deal out of everything? I’m inviting you to a party, not forcing you to walk into a room with me and watch me kill both of your parents.”

“I am not making a big deal out of this! It is normal to decline invitations to parties hosted by your mortal enemy.”

“See? That’s what I’m talking about. Mortal enemy…honestly.”

Regulus bit his lip and narrowed his eyes at her. “Fine. Let the record show that I am not happy about this, though.”

“Christ have mercy, you’re not happy about anything. You don’t need to put that on the record. Everybody knows,” Lily said as she walked up to the front door.

“LILY!” an obviously drunken voice called out. “You came! That’s great! How—what’s this? Have you—have you brought Padfoot’s brother along?”

“Sorry, whose brother?”

“Ah, you know,” he said gesturing vaguely. “Sirius.”

“Oh. I didn’t realize you had pet names for each other now. No. I didn’t bring him along. He insisted on coming. He basically hijacked my car to get here,” she replied with a wicked grin.

Regulus sputtered in indignation. “I did not—”

But James wasn’t listening. He had ushered Lily in and was telling her, in what he thought was a normal conversational volume, that he hadn’t thought she would show up although he had been pretty sure she wouldn’t be able to resist his charm. He proceeded to kiss her full on the mouth and grin at her eagerly while she stared at him with unflinching disapproval.

Regulus shoved James, hard. “What gives, baby Black?”

“You just kissed her!”

“Yeah?”

“You can’t kiss her, Potter!””

“It looks like I can, actually.”

“No, you damn well cannot!” Regulus shouted. Several people in the vicinity jumped and turned around before shaking their heads and returning back to their conversation. Regulus looked absolutely livid.

“Ohhhhhh,” James chuckled. “And what are you going to do about it, baby Black?”

It looked for a minute as though Regulus was going to punch James in the face. He shoved a nearby flat screen TV over instead, making him and James the center of the room’s focus. Then he punched James in the face.

_________________________________________________

James was sitting at the kitchen table with a scowl and a bag of frozen peas on his face. Sirius sat beside him laughing hysterically. “It’s not funny,” James said vehemently. “He punched me in the face, it hurt.”

“I’ll bet!”

“And then Lily dragged him away before I could even hit him back.”

Sirius chuckled. “I’d rather get hit by you then have Lily angry at me. Don’t worry, I’m sure he’s not having a good time. What’d he hit you for anyway?”

“I don’t know. He was angry about me kissing Lily and he shouted something about me cheating on you. Don’t know what he was on about.”

Sirius laughed so hard he nearly choked on his drink. James glared. “That’s fantastic. He thinks that I’m dating you!”

James looked affronted. “Why would he think that?”

“I don’t know! He kept talking about me having a boyfriend, I thought it was funny.”

“So you let him believe it didn’t you, you asshole!”

Sirius shrugged. “It was funny. It is funny.”

“Well you can very well stop going around and letting people think I’m gay with you, Pads. It’s not funny. I ought to punch you in the face,” he grumbled.

“It’s sort of sweet though, isn’t it?” Remus mused. “He was defending your honor.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “I mean sure. Surprised he even bothered. He’s a raging homophobe.”

“Well, that means he must really care about you, no?”

“Remus, I think you’re missing the point here. He punched me. I don’t give a fuck why.”

Remus bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. He met Sirius’ eyes, and Sirius broke into a huge grin. “Yes, of course, James. My mistake.”

“I think the point,” Peter piped up, “is how you are going to get him back?”

“Yes! Precisely! Thank you, Peter! You’re my only true friend.”

“Well I say! I might have to tell my brother you said that. It broke my heart, you know. I thought what we had was special, Prongs.”

Remus laughed as James said, “I swear to God, Sirius, if you set that fucker on me again—”

________________________________________________________________

Lily slammed open the door to one of the guest rooms and practically threw Regulus into it. The couple that was sitting on the bed objected to the intrusion. “Oh, get a room,” Lily said.

“We did.”

“Well get a new one alright?”

As they adjusted their clothes and made their way out, shooting the occasional glare at Lily, she turned to Regulus. “What the hell was that?”

“James kissed you!””

“Yes, I know. It wasn’t my favorite thing, but I hardly think you needed to punch him for it.”

Regulus scowled. “I wasn’t doing it for you. He can’t go around kissing girls at parties—he’s got a boyfriend.”

“What?”

“What do you mean what? My brother? Sirius? James’ boyfriend?”

Lily stared. “Oh my God.”

“Yes, exactly.”

“Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh fucking Jesus.” Lily started laughing.

“What? That’s funny to you? You liked being a home-wrecking slut?”

Lily stopped laughing. “Excuse me? You did not just call me what I think you called me.”

Regulus crossed his arms. “I did so.”

Lily grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head down. “You do not speak to a woman like that.”

“Fuck! That hurts!”

“It’s meant to!”

Lily released his hair and he pushed her slightly and glared at her. “Fine. Sorry. Still a home-wrecker though.”

She rolled her eyes. “Hardly. James isn’t Sirius’ boyfriend.”

“They—broke up?”

“No. They weren’t dating in the first place. To the best of my knowledge they have never had any romantic or sexual interest in one another, although it does seem like it.”

“But—you said—”

“I just called Sirius James’ boyfriend, you know…like you do. I wasn’t being serious. I was making fun of their ridiculously close bromance. And then you took it seriously and got so upset about it, so I never corrected it.”

“No, you went out of your way to mention it.”

“Maybe.”

“But,” Regulus shook his head. “But Sirius said…”

Lily raised her eyebrows. “Yes and it is so unlike Sirius to trick you.”

“So—so I really just punched Potter for no reason?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck.”

“Yes.”

“This is your fault.”

“What?”

“It is. I need a drink.”

“Well you’re in luck, I snagged the Grey Goose while you were freaking out at James.”

_______________________________________________________________

“Honestly Prongs, I think we should just enjoy the party…”

“You always think that Moony. Except the times that you don’t.”

“Brilliant observation.”

“Well it’s true!”

“Necessarily.”

“Look—look if someone punched you in the face for no reason, we would all support you in fucking with him.”

“I wouldn’t ask you to.”

“No. But you’d be pleased we did all the same.”

“Be that as it may, no one has punched me in the face for no reason, and if you ask me it’s Sirius who’s really to blame for this.”

“Slow down there Moony! Let’s not go pointing fingers! Maybe it’s your fault!”

“How would it be my fault?”

“Well, it could be! Maybe that’s why you were so quick to blame me, to take the focus off you.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Yes, of course. You’re right. Why didn’t I think of that?”

Sirius smiled smugly. “Because you were not blessed with my superior intellect, my friend.”

“Ugh, will you all just shut up? We’re on a mission here.”

“What’s the mission again?”

“We’re gonna—uh, Sirius, what’s the mission? Where is Sirius?”

“He left to talk to Stacy,” Peter said. “Said to tell you that you were being boring.”

“He was just here—how the—whatever. I think our mission should probably be to find Regulus. If he’s still here. And, uh, kick him out, obviously.”

“I’m actually ok with that,” Remus said.

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Peter replied.

“Alright. Alright, ok. Let’s go do that then.”

__________________________________________________________

It was a harder mission then they originally anticipated. James’ house was big and there were a lot of people there. “You know, maybe he already left.”

“We haven’t gone through the whole house!”

“We already walked in on enough things I’d rather not have seen, Prongs.”

“This mission is not for the weak of heart! Once more into the breach, my friends, once more.”

Remus sighed as he and Peter followed James down the hall. James didn’t even knock on the bathroom doors. Halfway down the hall James opened a door, stopped, and stared.

“Yes, Potter?”

Oh good, Remus thought. Mission accomplished.

“What the fuck? What the fuck?”

Anxiously, Remus looked over his shoulder to see what had upset him. Regulus was sitting on the bed in nothing but his boxers. Lily was hastily tugging her shirt back on and walking up to shove James out of the room. Remus groaned. This would not end well.

“You—you—you can’t—“

“Actually, Potter,” Regulus said as Lily shoved James out the door. “It rather looks like I can.”


End file.
